wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
I wish
Sometimes in life, wishing is the only acceptable form of fantasy. Adachi Jack: adachi is thinking i wish i was at home with my cabbage Bot Wishes Crack: @Yuki-chan what did you think of haruhi season 3 BOTYuki-chan: I wished it was a bot. FadedRidley: @Mirai fuk off BOTMirai: I wish I could. Freek Wishes Freek: and I wish I had teh ass effect trilogy for ps3 Freek: I wish it was just korochan.. Freek: now I wish I could move Windors onto that Geera Wishes Bryant: I wish I could steal chicks drinks Bryant: and get them to make out with me cause of it Bryant: I wish it was chillier here Jack: i wish it was freezer Bryant: I wish I had mk8 D: Jack: GO TO BED GEERA Jack Wishes Karenz: pansy: master of cheeses Jack: i wish i could cheese him Jack: i wish i had this op heavenly thunder spell Jack: i wish it had never reached its kickstarter goals Mau: are you using the mau's cat pussy sword Jack: i wish i was the ultimate king of action dueling Jack: i wish i knew how google did this Jack: I WISH I COULD JUST MARRY RYUK Jack: i wish i had enuf Jack: i need to buy socks Jack:i wish i remembered the name of that other topia guy Jack: i wish misa would decorate her death note with kawaii stickers and colors Jack: i wish i could beat up geeras bad jin Jack: ice car Jack: ice car Jack: i wish i had a turtle shell backpack Jack: i wish i could be a food actor Jack: i wish it was 2015 already Jack: i wish i did more side quests during the main game Jack: i wish i didnt mess up the d that first round Jack: i wish i remembered combos so geera couldnt just mash through everything Jack: i wish i could find the obscure gfaqs post Jack: i wish i had a stupid turtle costume Jack: "i wish they would make a new glover game" Crack: i wish i was home with my sonic pillow Kyle: same karenz: same Crack: i wish there was more rancor on social media KarenZ Wishes KarenZ: i wish i were a bee. for all the proxy sex. KarenZ: i wish i was recording this wind waker gameplay KarenZ: i wish it was tap/tap and hold to whistle and press button to throw pikmin tho Mau: ABUNAI KarenZ: i wish i had bought turtles in time when i had the chance KarenZ: i wish i had such comobs Link Wishes Link_991: I wish I was a mary sue like onii-chan. Link_991: I wish I could rollerskate up trees and over water Link_991: I wish I had a demon bff Link_991: geera: I wish I had more zippers so I could tell you to ZIP it! Link_991: I wish I had properly recorded the glitch I got where two guards were on top of eachother and constantly spinning Kyle: I wish I could just find some sweet magic arrows at a flea market Kyle: I wish I could take screenshots of ps1 games Kyle: I wish I had some ice coffee and bento Kyle: i wish i was as good at youtube as bobi21198 Kyle: i wish i had cold steel swords Kyle: I wish I could cook cartoon bone meat with my ki Kyle: i wish i had a edgy youtube avatar to review other people's cartoon avatar reviews with Mau Wishes Mau:i wish i was a british tabloid journalist Mau: i wish i could do 300 word essays Mau: i wish i had friends Mau: i wish i could be a gamecube controller Mau: i wish i was an amiibo figure Mau: i wish i could tolerate other colours Mau: i wish i was sentient Mau: i wish i was working Mau: though i wish IKEA didn't discontinue the GALANT Mau: this streams cool but i wish there was a way to find out the GEEKS and GAMERS of the crowd Mau: i wish i was big enough for patreon Mau: I wish I was called popular mmos and had an action figure line Mau: wish I had a sony playstation Mau: i wish i was a fruit roll-up Kyle: same Mau: i just wish Frek: you wish what Mau: i was a fish Pansy Wishes Osirisky: i wish i could have an inception dreamception dream Osirisky: i wish i could turn off my sister's streaming Osirisky: I WISH I HAD A SUPER EASY FIX FOR INSTALLING WIN 8.1 (angry) Jack: ITS OVER PANSY Jack: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR BIOTERRORISM Osirisky: i wish i had a butt mole Osirisky: it's actually on my neck (puke) Freek: happy lunk day Mau: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KarenZ: cock fight^ Osirisky: i wish i could do that Crack: stop time traveling in weeb browser gacha games osirisky: i wish i could osirisky: time travel back on bad rolls osirisky: gee i wish 'murican netplay was poppin' so i can go terrorize e-cades osirisky: https://youtu.be/cGbE0L2zWbc YouTube: Cringe Weeaboo Defends Man on Train with Katana osirisky: i wish i was as cool as this feller Crack: you are osirisky: yeah, i solo'd the game osirisky: but sometimes i wish i didn't Category:WFWD-isms